


I Dare You to Wear White или “Как Мастер упрямо, но безуспешно пытался избежать брака с Доктором”

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Доктор готов остепениться, но Мастер скорее умрет, чем выйдет за него. Честно-честно!





	I Dare You to Wear White или “Как Мастер упрямо, но безуспешно пытался избежать брака с Доктором”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Dare You to Wear White (or, the many and various ways the Master attempted to escape marriage to the Doctor)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364629) by shaggydogstail. 



I. _Это нам показали по ТВ._  
  
У повелителей времени, как всем нам известно, не очень хорошо складываются романтические отношения. Слишком сдержанные, слишком могущественные, живущие слишком долго, и слишком умные, чтобы это шло им на пользу. Фраза “эмоционально зажатые инопланетные ублюдки” первой приходит на ум. Так было и с нашим героем, который путешествовал уже много-много лет, почти всегда не один, но никогда всецело не привязываясь ни к кому из своих друзей разнообразного возраста, пола и вида.  
  
Война Времени, уничтожение его родной планеты и всей его расы, один компаньон, пойманный в ловушку параллельной вселенной и другой, бросивший его за то, что он был бесчувственным эгоистом – чего только не потребовалось, чтобы заставить Доктора взяться за ум. Понять, что его родители были правы: все, в чем он нуждался – остепениться, заключить обязательство, перестать гонять двигатель ТАРДИС вхолостую и присоединиться к тем, кто “жили долго и…” Тысячелетие (плюс минус сто лет) - достаточно долгое время для любого, чтобы успеть совершить все глупые и сумасбродные поступки, приходящие в голову. Пришла пора вновь вступить в брак.  
  
К сожалению, у избранника нашего героя было другое мнение по этому вопросу, и он поспешил покинуть Доктора, скончавшись прямо у него на руках. Доктор даже не успел вручить ему кольцо.  
  
\- Он обязательно вернется, - сказал Доктор сам себе, когда улетал с Земли, на сей раз совершенно один. (Джек и Марта решили остаться. Без сомнения жуткие галлифрейские наряды, в которых Доктор хотел видеть их на своей свадьбе, имели к этому прямое отношение.) - Мастер всегда возвращается.  
  
  
  
II. _О зияющей черной дыре вместо сюжета._  
  
Вновь Доктор и Мастер встретились лицом к лицу на самом краю Галактики, окруженные суровым пейзажем некогда процветающей цивилизации, теперь обратившейся в унылую каменистую пустыню. (Читатели - визуалы легко могут вообразить себе такую местность. Больше всего это было похоже на заброшенные каменоломни в окружающих Лондон графствах. Добавить немного компьютерных эффектов - и один в один то же самое.) Двое стояли на краю пропасти, радиоактивные облака зловеще клубились над ними и бесконечной тьмой черной дыры, отгороженной лишь гравитационным щитом.  
  
\- Итак, ты не умер? – спросил Доктор.  
  
\- Даже и не собирался. Жаль только, что я пропустил, как ты рыдал над моим трупом, – сказал Мастер. – Наверно, это была очень трогательная сцена.  
  
Доктор пожал плечами.  
  
– Не могу сказать, что я безумно счастлив, что ты инсценировал собственную смерть, чтобы сбежать от меня, но я готов забыть об этом, – сказал он. – В конце концов, если уж я простил тебе попытку захватить власть во вселенной, все остальное – сущая ерунда и не может помешать нашей дружбе.  
  
\- Мы не друзья! – возмутился Мастер.  
  
\- Да, - согласился Доктор, делая к нему шаг, - но мы гораздо больше, чем друзья.  
  
\- Мы – враги, - нервно сказал Мастер. – Или ты провел так много времени в своей шумной маленькой синей будке, что забыл об этом?  
  
\- Мы можем начать все заново, - предложил Доктор, - оставим прошлое позади. Давай все обсудим.  
  
Мастер вскинул руки вверх и издал вопль отчаянья.  
  
– Ну, почему ты вечно встаешь у меня на пути со своими назойливыми нравоучениями?! Это сводит меня с ума – ты и постоянный звук барабанной дроби.  
  
\- Это не барабаны, - сказал Доктор. – Это мои сердца бьются только для тебя.  
  
Он опустился на одно колено, с торжественным выражением на лице. – Мастер, - начал он.  
  
К сожалению, он так и не успел закончить. Мастеру хватило одного взгляда на сияющее лицо Доктора, чтобы принять мгновенное решение. Он резко крутанулся на пятках и побежал. На краю пропасти на задворках Галактики выбор направлений движения у него был сильно ограничен. Он прыгнул сквозь гравитационный щит прямиком в космос, и стал медленно погружаться в глубину черной дыры.  
  
\- Неееееееееееееет! – закричал Доктор, одинокая эмо-слезинка скатилась вниз по его прекрасному веснушчатому лицу. Он беспомощно наблюдал, как Мастер исчезает во тьме. А потом спрятал голову в ладонях.  
  
Наверно в следующий раз нужно не забыть цветы.  
  
  
  
III _Как Доктор искал помощи у своего друга._  
  
\- Я лишь хочу уточнить, - сказал Джек, - ты просишь меня дать тебе совет о… – что за слово ты использовал?  
  
\- Ухаживании, - ответил Доктор.  
  
\- Да, точно ухаживании, - сказал Джек. – Я просто хочу быть уверен, что меня не глючит. Ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе совет о том, как ухаживать за Мастером?  
  
\- Да, это именно то, что я сказал, - терпеливо подтвердил Доктор, кивая. Честно говоря, порой эти смертные бывают несколько туповаты, даже если они - бессмертные из будущего.  
  
Джек задумался.  
  
– Если я соглашусь тебе помочь, я думаю, ты должен по меньшей мере предложить что-нибудь взамен.  
  
\- Например?  
  
\- Нет ничего лучше минета для укрепления дружбы и выражения признательности, – сказал Джек, с надеждой глядя на Доктора.  
  
\- Абсолютно исключено, - Доктор был шокирован самой мыслью о подобном. – Я берегу себя до свадьбы.  
  
\- Постой, ты что не одобряешь секс без брака? – спросил Джек. – Но это значит… так сколько ты говорил тебе лет?  
  
Доктор пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на “давно потерял им счет” и внезапно разозлился.  
  
\- Я был женат раньше, - громко сказал он.  
  
\- Хм, готов поспорить, это было очень давно, - задумчиво протянул Джек. - Не удивительно, что ты в таком нетерпении...  
  
\- Да, да, так и есть, - прервал его Доктор. – Теперь мы можем вернуться к моей просьбе?  
  
\- Конечно, я понимаю, но...  
  
\- Хватит!  
  
\- Зануда.  
  
\- Ладно, предположим, что я, - чисто гипотетически, конечно, - абсолютно аморален и согласен пойти на некоторые сексуальные действия за действительно хороший совет. Что бы ты тогда предложил сделать, чтобы убедить Мастера выйти за меня?  
  
Джек откинулся на стуле. И скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– О, это совсем несложно. Ничего бы не предложил.  
  
\- Но что если я…  
  
\- Я ведь вполне мог бы подождать твоих действий, прежде чем сказать тебе это, – Джек рассмеялся, когда Доктор хмуро взглянул на него. – Эй, это же ты считаешь меня аморальным. Хотя очевидно, что именно это тебя и привлекает в мужчинах.  
  
\- У Мастера есть мораль! - возмутился Доктор. – Просто немного… другая.  
  
Джек выразительно посмотрел на него в ответ. Очень выразительно.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, что он кажется злым мегаломаньяком, помешанным на разрушении и захвате власти над вселенной, но это лишь одна сторона его натуры, – продолжил Доктор. - Все, что ему действительно нужно – это любовь хорошего повелителя времени.  
  
\- Послушай, мне жаль быть тем, кто развеет твои заблуждения, но это никогда не сработает, - мягко сказал Джек. – Пытаться изменить кого-то - плохая основа для отношений.  
  
\- Проход, алтарь, гимн, - упрямо пробормотал Доктор свою мантру.  
  
\- И ты не сможешь заставить его полюбить себя. Если ты не примиришься с этим сейчас, в итоге ты разобьешь себе сердце и будешь страдать.  
  
\- Да-да, конечно. Ну, было приятно поболтать с тобой, но я должен бежать, – заторопился вдруг Доктор. – На Меззине Пенинсуле есть совершенно замечательный цветочный магазин, я хочу успеть туда до закрытия.  
  
Доктор поспешно направился к ТАРДИС, остановившись по пути лишь для того, чтобы прикупить себе журнальчик “Весенняя невеста” в каком-то Кардиффском лотке. Он недоумевал, зачем вообще решил посоветоваться с Джеком. В конце концов, что тот мог знать об этом?  
  
  
  
IV. _Любовь – это яд, к которому нет противоядия._  
  
В конце концов Доктор выследил Мастера в его суперзлодейской лаборатории. Первым делом он разрушил коварный план Мастера по отравлению делегатов, прибывших со всех краев галактики на Теневой Саммит. Для этого Доктору потребовалось немного размышлений, много удачи и один щелчок звуковой отвертки. Теперь все что ему оставалось сделать – это получить заслуженную награду.  
  
Он очень волновался и никак не мог успокоиться. К тому же Мастер выглядел крайне соблазнительно в своем белом лабораторном халате. Доктор надеялся, что сумеет убедить Мастера носить его время от времени и после свадьбы.  
  
\- Мастер, Мастер, Мастер, - вкрадчиво сказал Доктор, приближаясь к своей цели. – Когда же ты наконец поймешь: ты можешь убегать, но ты никогда не сможешь скрыться от нашей любви.  
  
\- Когда же до твоей тупой лохматой головы дойдет, что я никогда не выйду за тебя? – прошипел Мастер.  
  
Доктор насупился. Всем всегда нравились его волосы – непонятно, что имел в виду Мастер. Однако Доктора уже ничто не могло отвлечь от основной темы.  
  
\- Ты расстроен, да? – догадался вдруг он. – И это все я виноват. Тогда на “Валианте”, когда я сказал “Я прощаю тебя”, это не были совсем не те три коротких слова, что ты мечтал услышать?  
  
Мастер закатил глаза:  
  
– Кто-нибудь, дай мне силы.  
  
Доктор облизнул губы. Как Мастер мог устоять перед этим?  
  
– Я просто хочу сделать тебя счастливым, - проникновенно сказал он. - Пойми, мы должны быть вместе. Мы единственные, кто остался – это наша судьба!  
  
\- Я лучше сдохну, - мрачно отозвался Мастер.  
  
Он схватил со стола бутылочку, на этикетке которой были изображены череп и кости, и прежде чем Доктор успел дотянуться до него, выпил смертельную дозу цианида. Замечательная (и ничем не обоснованная) попытка Доктора реанимировать его, используя технику “рот в рот” оказалась тщетной. Мастер вновь был для него потерян.  
  
\- Отравлен, - хлюпнул носом Доктор, - совсем как наша любовь.  
  
Он запечатлел нежный поцелуй на хладном трупе Мастера, и приступил к составлению плана для следующего предложения руки и сердца.  
  
  
  
V. _Как Доктор в очередной раз показал себя бесчувственным ублюдком._  
  
Доктор взял еще одну печенюшку и макнул ее в чай. Марта была удивлена, увидев Доктора у себя на пороге, но она была достаточно гостеприимна и впустила его в дом, обеспечив печеньем и чаем, а главное - разговором по душам. Доктор даже решил, что, может быть, она захочет стать подружкой невесты.  
  
\- У меня есть одна подруга. Ее зовут Алисия, – начала свой рассказ Марта, после того как внимательно выслушала его. – Она была по уши влюблена в одного парня, Джимми, а ему было наплевать на нее. Конечно, Алисия совершенно не замечала этого и вела себя как полная идиотка.  
  
\- У всех твоих друзей были трагические любовные истории? – прервал ее Доктор.  
  
Марта бросила на него острый взгляд:  
  
– Видимо, да, – и спокойно продолжила. - А потом ей пришлось перебраться в Манчестер по работе. Когда она вернулась назад на Рождество, у Джимми уже была другая подружка, с которой он обращался просто по-свински. На вечеринке он жутко напился и ушел домой, подцепив новую девушку.  
  
\- И в чем же смысл этой истории?  
  
\- Смысл в том, что Алисия поняла, как ей повезло, и от чего она избавилась. Она вернулась в Манчестер, нашла другого парня и шесть месяцев спустя сама поражалась, что она находила в этом Джимми.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не сравниваешь меня со своей ветреной подругой, – сказал Доктор. - Моя любовь к Мастеру неизменна и вечна. И никакая пьяная рождественская выходка не встанет между нами.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, – сказала Марта. – Я только не могу понять, почему мне понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять, что ты - абсолютно чокнутый. Теперь, если у тебя больше нет ничего важного, я думаю, тебе пора идти. У меня свидание с Томом через полчаса.  
  
Если у Доктора еще оставались какие-то сомнения, что он был нежеланным гостем, то они пропали, когда Марта решительно убрала вазочку с печеньем. Недостаток сочувствия и печенья сделал его очень обидчивым и раздражительным.  
  
\- А Роуз бы мне помогла, - надулся он.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что она вручную сшила бы тебе свадебное платье, - сказала Марта. – Хотя, конечно, если у нее есть хоть капля здравого смысла, она поймала бы следующий автобус до ближайшей параллельной вселенной, только увидев, как ты себя сейчас ведешь.  
  
\- Но, но…, – слабо лепетал Доктор, пока Марта подталкивала его к двери. Почему никто не в силах понять всю чистоту его любви к Мастеру и тот факт, что она давала ему полное право вести себя как полное дерьмо - всякий раз, когда он себя им чувствовал?  
  
\- Прощай, Доктор, - сказала Марта, открывая дверь. – Не забудь прислать мне приглашение на свадьбу, если когда-нибудь сможешь уговорить его. Я с удовольствием посмеюсь.  
  
  
  
VI. _Доставь меня в церковь вовремя._  
  
Доктор стоял у алтаря, нервно теребя цветок в петлице костюма. На одной из скамеек сидела Донна. Она поймала его взгляд и показала ему большие пальцы. Доктор улыбнулся. Странно, почему эта идея не приходила ему в голову раньше. Он глубоко вздохнул и одним быстрым щелчком звуковой отвертки активировал устройство по притяжению частиц повелителей времени, которое он установил в ТАРДИС. Мгновенье спустя Мастер материализовался рядом с ним.  
  
Мастер выглядел слегка дезориентированным от своего неожиданного путешествия во времени и пространстве, так что Доктор торопливо кивнул священнику, чтобы тот начинал церемонию, пока его избранник не успел прийти в себя и не смылся.  
  
\- Дорогие влюбленные, мы собрались здесь сегодня...  
  
\- Что? – пробормотал Мастер.  
  
\- Я был уверен, что это мое выражение, - удивился Доктор. - Ладно, неважно. Тебе нравится гвоздика? - он протянул Мастеру цветок, надежда осветила его лицо.  
  
\- Нет, мне не нравится гвоздика! – Мастер огляделся. – Какого хера здесь вообще творится?  
  
Доктор широко улыбнулся и от волнения приподнялся на носках:  
  
– Это наша свадьба!  
  
\- Наша что? – вскипел Мастер. – Я же говорил тебе НЕТ тысячу раз, нет!  
  
\- На самом деле ты отклонил мое предложение ровно 435 раз, - поправил его Доктор. – Тебе нравится, когда тебя долго и упорно добиваются, не правда ли?  
  
\- Ааааа! – Мастер повернулся и побежал к церковной купели.  
  
\- Бесполезно топиться в ней, - предупредил его Доктор. – Я специально опустошил ее.  
  
Мастер в отчаянии стал биться головой о край каменного резервуара, очевидно намереваясь вышибить себе мозги, но Доктор оттащил его назад.  
  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - успокаивающе заметил он. - Любовь причиняет боль, не так ли? Тебе нужен кто-то, кто исцелит тебя – тебе нужен Доктор.  
  
\- Все, что мне нужно – это убежать от тебя как можно дальше, - и Мастер помчался прямо вниз по проходу, направляясь к дверям церкви.  
  
\- О, нет, в этот раз у тебя не получится, - твердо сказал Доктор, начиная преследование. Он побежал вслед за Мастером, за несколько секунд добрался до выхода из церкви, и рванул поперек кладбища.  
  
Мастер был быстр, но Доктор был еще быстрее. Он ловко петлял между надгробьями и топтал по пути клумбы, постепенно сокращая расстояние между собой и Мастером. Наконец в финальном гигантском прыжке он настиг Мастера и повалил на землю.  
  
\- Слезь с меня, ты – маньяк, - прошипел Мастер, яростно извиваясь и пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук Доктора. Однако со стороны его попытки выглядели не слишком убедительно. Казалось, что ему даже нравится все это.  
  
\- Никогда! - вцепившись в лодыжки Мастера, вскричал Доктор. – Я облетел всю вселенную в поисках настоящей любви, и теперь я никогда тебя не покину.  
  
Тут Мастер обнаружил плоский острый камешек на земле рядом с собой и стал пытаться вскрыть себе вены с его помощью.  
  
\- Перестань, - возмутился Доктор, вырывая камешек из руки Мастера и отбрасывая прочь. – Почему ты упрямо продолжаешь отрицать нашу любовь? Что мне сделать, чтобы убедить тебя?  
  
\- Пообещай, что отстанешь от меня, - запыхавшись, предложил Мастер, продолжая безуспешно вырываться из крепкой хватки Доктора.  
  
\- Я лишь хочу сделать тебя счастливым, - стал убеждать его Доктор. - Я буду любить тебя и заботиться о тебе вечно.  
  
Мастер попытался вызвать у себя рвоту: возможно, он надеялся задохнуться в процессе.  
  
\- Я сделаю что угодно, - не сдавался Доктор. - Я даже позволю тебе выбрать место, где мы проведем медовый месяц. Я… я дам тебе переделать ТАРДИС!  
  
Мастер прекратил сопротивление. И поднял одну бровь.  
  
\- Ты позволишь мне переделывать ТАРДИС? Это после всего, что я сделал с ней?  
  
\- Ты можешь вмонтировать новую БДСМ темницу, если захочешь, - предложил Доктор. “Старая все равно давно обветшала”, - подумал он.  
  
\- И ты согласен, что я буду доминировать?  
  
\- Да, Мастер.  
  
По телу Мастера пробежала дрожь. Он даже на мгновенье закрыл глаза.  
  
\- О, тебе нравится, когда я произношу твое имя, не правда ли? – сказал Доктор и придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы прошептать ему прямо в ухо. – Мастер.  
  
\- Доктор, - выдохнул Мастер. У него был странный отсутствующий взгляд. - Ты был очень плохим Доктором, ты знаешь. И я говорю не только про взрыв Галлифрея.  
  
\- Я компенсирую тебе все это, Мастер, - пообещал Доктор. – Я даже дам тебе играть с моей отверткой, если захочешь.  
  
\- Моя лазерная отвертка больше, – ухмыльнулся Мастер.  
  
\- Да, но она работает только для тебя, – возразил Доктор. – Разве это весело?  
  
Мастер все еще колебался, хотя предложение было очень соблазнительно, и потом, он уже исчерпал способы совершения самоубийства.  
  
\- Ты будешь мыть посуду.  
  
\- Да, Мастер.  
  
\- И заниматься стиркой.  
  
\- Да, Мастер  
  
\- И никаких жалоб на головную боль, когда бы я не захотел трахнуть тебя на консоли ТАРДИС.  
  
\- Ну, какая еще головная боль. Я – Доктор.  
  
\- Ничего не выйдет, – сказал Мастер задумчиво. - Ты – хороший, а я – плохой. Я знаю, что противоположности притягиваются, но настолько дико расходящиеся интересы - плохая основа для отношений.  
  
\- Секрет счастливого брака – компромисс, - возразил Доктор. Он вычитал это в одном из своих свадебных журналов. - Так по понедельникам, вторникам и средам мы можем разрабатывать злодейские планы по захвату вселенной, а по четвергам, пятницам и субботам спасать мир.  
  
\- А что насчет воскресений?  
  
\- По воскресеньям будем ставить ТАРДИС на нейтралку и весь день проводить в постели.  
  
Доктор посмотрел Мастеру прямо в глаза, его лицо было полно тоски и надежды. Он протянул руку и нежно дотронулся до лица Мастера, смахивая травинку с его щеки.  
  
\- Ну, так что, Мастер? – сказал он. - Берешь меня в законные супруги?  
  
Мастер вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся Доктору. Неужели он, наконец, осознал всю тщетность своих попыток противостоять их взаимной любви?  
  
\- Беру, - ответил он.  
  
Доктор широко улыбнулся, он был так счастлив, что волосы на его голове взъерошились сами. Охваченный восторгом, он нагнулся и поцеловал Мастера. Мастер приоткрыл рот и с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй, попутно опуская руки ниже и крепко ухватывая Доктора за задницу.  
  
Доктор удовлетворенно расслабился в крепких объятьях. Поцелуй Мастера был и страстным и нежным. И сладким как Jelly Babies*.  
  
И они жили долго и счастливо (и очень извращенно, а временами - жутко по-злодейски).  
  
  
  
Конец  


**Author's Note:**

> *Jelly Babies – любимый жевательный мармелад Доктора


End file.
